Seeing Attraction
by KittyMarks
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles about various couples from Twilight.


______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **This is just going to be series of Twilight one-shots that have been drifting around in my head for a while. Most of them wont even qualify to be one-shots becuase there so tiny but what the hey. Please read and enjoy.

______________________________________________________________________________

Seeing Attraction.

By KittyMarks.

Chapter one: My Bella.

I watched her from the corner of my eyes as she moved around the kitchen.

Washing and drying the dishes and cleaning the table quickly and efficiantly.

I gazed mesmerized as her slim, pale fingers deftly swiped the wash cloth against the bowls and cutlery with practised ease

.

Her long brown hair swepted across her shoulders like a beautiful, rich curtain.

Her full bow lips were puckered into a frown as she worked and a small crease made its mark between her brows, she was worried.

"Edward?" She murmered in a soft, clear voice and I pretended that I hadn't been observing her the entire time and looked up.

"Yes Bella love?" I asked and she bit her lip shyly. I fought the urge to sigh as I futily sought the blank space that was her mind.

While it was wonderful to find a person whos' thoughts were not continually screaming at me it was also frustrationg at times like these not to know what she was thinking.

I stood up and walked over to her and pulled her back against my chest.

She shivered from the coldness of it and then tried to pass it off as snuggling closer.

I gave her a stern look and stepped away.

Bella looked mournful and I resisted the urge to pull her back into my embrace.

"Whats wrong?" I prompted and she glance up at me with her chocolate coloured eyes. She smiled softly.

"I just . . ." she trailed off and I really did sigh this time. "Bella, tell me whats on your mind, your killing me here!" I said looking deep into her eyes and trying to 'dazzle' her.

Her own eyes glazed over for a moment before she shook her head and smacked me playfully on the arm.

"Ow" she muttered.

I saw her wince and rolled my eyes.

I caught her hands in mine before she could do anymore damage to herself. She smiled sheepishly.

"I was just wondering whether you were doing anything next weekend." she said in a small voice and I blinked, confused.

"No, I'm not. Why?" I asked and she looked steadily at the space above my head, blood rushed to her cheeks and for a moment I was overcome by the intoxicating smell of her blood but I regained my control within a milisecond and gently trace her soft, warm cheek with my hand.

She blushed harder and I felt an amused smile tugging at my lips.

"Doyouwanttogotothemovieswithme?" Bella said in a rush and looked down at her feet.

It was only thanks to my enhanced hearing that I'd could understand her.

"Okay, what movie?"

Bellas shocked eyes met mine and I raised an eyebrow. Surely she didn't think that I would turn down a date to the movies with her . . .

Her eyes flickered.

She _did!_ I sighed again and palmed my forehead.

"Never, _ever_ think that I wont want to go somewhere with you. If you asked I'd sail to one side of the world and back!" I reasured and she smiled tentativly.

"I wanted to go see '_The Darklings'_ you know, the new horror film." she said and I laughed quietly.

"The one with the vampires?"

Bella twiddled her thumbs selfconcsiously.

"If you don't want to its okay I just-"

I cut her off by softly pressing my lips against hers, savouring the warmth and the taste of her skin.

She sighed happily and gently applied presure to the kiss.

I smiled around her lips and stroked her cheek.

"I'll go."

" 'Kay" she murmermed dreamily and I smirked and brushed my lips against her forhead.

My Bella worried about the silliest of things.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Pretty crappy I know but . . . . meh.

Please review and let me know what you think!

_______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
